L stands for Lifeguard
by Jagger3
Summary: After a near death experience at the hands of a wave, L is saved by the local lifeguard; a charming man called Light Yagami. L soon becomes infatuated with the younger male, but he only has two more days left before moving on to his next location for yet another case. Can the two of them manage to become close over such a short period of time? Rated M for yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Master L, please re-think this foolish endeavor."

L looked up and smiled faintly, "Don't worry Watari, I shall be fine." He stood at the edge of the beach, the surf lapping at his toes as he stared out at the wide expanse of ocean. All around him people played in the sand and swam in the water, laughing and having a good time. Off to the right, a lifeguard sat in his throne-like chair, resting his chin on his fist as he scanned the ocean.

"Master L, you have not learned how to swim properly and refused any sort of floatation device—" Watari continued over L's amused snort, "—and I think you should at least try swimming at a pool first, instead of the ocean.

"It's for the experience, Watari." L reminded him, mentally calculating the tide from the height of the sun and the time of the waves. He was wearing nothing more than a simple pair of baggy blue swim trunks and a stubborn expression, though to anyone else he just appeared bored.

Watari sighed but knew a lost cause when he saw one, "Did you put on suntan lotion? You know how you burn."

L nodded, and took a step into the ocean, watching the froth wash between his toes and pull sand back into the sea, leaving behind bits of coral and shell. He then began to walk out, the water being colder and deeper with every step. Goosebumps broke out over his pale body, but he forged ahead, stumbling slightly as a larger wave rolled past him. And then he was past the breakers and standing on his tip-toes, up to his chin in ocean water. Swells rolled past him, making him loose his footing for a second before the ocean dropped back down. Finally he just gave up on standing and tread water, his ego swelling with the waves. This had been so simple, why had Watari been so worried? He knew how to swim (sort of—he'd read enough books to know the mechanics of it) and it wasn't like he hadn't been to the beach before (sort of—he'd flown over it in a helicopter during a rather intense car chase). This was so simple.

With growing confidence, L struck out, swimming towards the open water and smiling as he left behind the other amateurs in shallow water. He floated on his back, looking up at the clear, bright blue sky and sighing to himself. This was a nice treat after such intense work; the life of a world's greatest detective got rather stressful, and this was definitely a good way to unwind. He was so deep in his thoughts L didn't notice the sudden drop in temperature, or how the water sunk below him. He only looked up when he felt the ocean begin to swell underneath him. Treading water, L stared speechlessly as an enormous wave rose over him, rolling towards the detective with gaining velocity.

"Oh shi—."

Then it caught him, and L was sent spinning and tumbling underwater. He fought to reach the surface but was buffered down by the water. He couldn't tell which way was up or down, and bubbles clouded his vision. He lashed out, and struck nothing, his lungs beginning to scream. L's chest tightened and he struggled in the water's grasp, his strength ebbing as his oxygen starved brain cried out desperately. Finally his body overrode him, and L opened his mouth to gasp for air. Instead, salty ocean water flooded his mouth and nose, rushing down into his lungs as the detective trashed helplessly. And then it was calm, his body floating in the ocean limply, his brain muddled and his vision hazy. L felt darkness rush towards him, and he closed his eyes.

"…_.alright?...is he alive?_

"…—_ster Ryuzaki!...Ryuzaki…wake up…"_

"_Back off! Everybody move away I need some room!" _

Something soft touched his lips and air was pushed through L's motionless body, and then something else not so soft slammed down against his chest, and L's eyes shot open.

Rolling to the side he retched up sea water, coughing and sputtering and gasping for air. L's chest heaved as he sucked oxygen in, lying back weakly in the sand as he gazed up at his rescuer.

A young man was leaning over him, wet brown hair hanging in his face as his caramel eyes stared at L, concern and worry written all over them. Smooth, flawless, tan skin obscured the rest of L's vision, and the detective couldn't help but stare at the well toned muscle. It took him a second to realize this god-like creature was talking to him.

"—ey. Hey! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" The lifeguard light slapped the side of L's face, shaking him, "Come on now, you're ok."

"I can hear you." L said, sitting up and coughing, his mouth tasting vile. He then noticed he'd attracted quite the crowd of people. Scowling, he looked away to find the lifeguard speaking again. "I'm sorry, what?"

Sighing, he repeated himself, "I said; why the hell were you so damn stupid to swim out there? Don't you know about the swells this time of year?"

"Obviously not." L sniffed. This god like creature was starting to annoy him. Suddenly he felt a warm, soft towel being draped around his shoulders, and he looked up to see the relieved face of Watari. He smiled apologetically, hugging the towel to his shivering body, grateful for the warmth. He looked back at the lifeguard then, piecing together the events as his memories slowly returned, "You saved me, didn't you?"

"Yeah." He said bluntly, though there wasn't any arrogance in his tone.

L stood shakily, ignoring Watari's offering to help, "Thank you very much. I am in debt to you, ….?"

"Light, Light Yagami. And you don't owe me anything; I was just doing my job." Light stood and smiled suddenly, blinding the detective, "Just be more careful next time, yeah?"

"Of course." L watched him walk back to his stand, eyes glued on Light Yagami's dripping wet body.

"Ryuzaki?" Watari said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Perhaps we should go back to the hotel now."

L glanced at all the people gawking at him and nodded, "Yes." He shot another glance at Light as they left, replaying his smile over and over again in his mind.

"Are you feeling better, L?" Watari asked, handing the detective a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Yes, I feel almost 100%." L sighed, sipping the cocoa. He was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket (Watari's doing) and sitting by the fire in their hotel room. This was his sixth cup of cocoa, and the taste of ocean was finally gone from his mouth. He stared into the fire, replaying the events over and over again in his mind. He remembered almost drowning, blacking out, and then being revived by Light, but what he mulled over was the revival bit. He'd questioned Watari about it, and had been told quite an interesting tale.

Watari had seen the wave before L had, and knew his charge was endangered. He'd gotten to Light just as the wave took the detective under and hurriedly pointed it out. Light had already seen it though, and leapt into action. He'd grabbed his board and raced into the water, swimming like a seal out to where L had vanished under the waves. Everyone on the beach watched with baited breath as the lifeguard dove under the water. Light had remained under for so long that even Watari had begun to fear that he might have drowned with L. But then the brunet had burst to the surface, his arms wrapped around L's unconscious body. The board had been swept away by another wave, so Light swum back while carrying L, racing against time to get to the beach and revive him. When he'd gotten there, the lifeguard had performed CPR and L had woken after a few tries, much to Watari's relief.

It made for a thrilling story, and L was mildly upset he'd been unconscious for all of it. He also, after hearing it, apologized quietly for worrying Watari.

The next cup of cocoa he got had marshmallows in it, so L knew he'd been forgiven.

Watari knew better than to ask, but he couldn't help but raise a questioning eyebrow when L told him he wanted to spend a day at the beach. He knew the detective wouldn't give him more of an answer than a mysterious little smile, so with a sigh be packed a picnic and sunscreen.

L picked out a shady spot far from the water and people, underneath a lovely palm tree and surrounded by fern plants. It was almost like a little secret space, and it was secluded enough that Watari didn't have to use L's alias—though he still did of course.

Peering out between some ferns, L smirked. Yes, he had picked the perfect spot. When he parted the ferns the detective had a clear line of sight towards the lifeguard, not more than dozen yards away, and there was nothing obstructing his vision. He turned back around as Watari unpacked the wicker basket, laying out different assortments of cakes, candies, pies, and pastries. Happily, L selected a chocolate éclair and bit into it, licking cream off his lips. If there was one thing the French did right, it was their éclairs.

The rest of the day was spent people watching, and afterwards Watari went out to buy a pair of binoculars for L.

That night, as L lay in bed, he couldn't get the lifeguard out of his mind. That tan skin that rippled every time Light Yagami moved, those deep, melting caramel eyes and burned in his brain, and those soft, sweet lips…L rolled over and stared out the window at the moon. Those lips…

Quietly, L slid out of bed and pulled on his clothes, slipping out of the hotel and walking barefoot down to the beach along a wooden boardwalk that surrounded the hotel. He had come to this place during the end of an investigation, and now that it was over he'd planned on leaving day after tomorrow. He had two days to himself before work started again, and usually such a long break would drive him insane from boredom, but now he had something to occupy his thoughts. A certain someone, to be precise.

L's feet touched the sand and he paused, staring out onto the moonlit, abandon beach. The sand looked silver and the ocean looked beautiful, though L wasn't about to try it out again anytime soon. L walked out onto the beach, relishing in the feeling of sand between his toes. He began walking aimlessly down the beach, passing the empty lifeguard chair. The detective remained lost in thought, meandering slowly and dragging his toes through the grains of sand.

"Hey! You can't be out here!" A voice called, startling L.

Turning around, L's heart almost stopped.

Walking briskly towards him, scowling, was the very person he'd been thinking about; Light Yagami.

Realizing who it was, the scowl disappeared and was replaced with a look of wonderment, "Oh! Ryuzaki-san, isn't it?"

"Yes." L said watching as Light caught up with him, "What are you doing out here?"

"I like to walk along the beach to clear my mind." Light replied, "You know you're not allowed out here, right? It's dangerous at night."

"I was 87% certain I'm not allowed." L said monotonously, "Yet since Light-kun is here too, I have nothing to worry about if it ocean decides to swallow me up again."

Light chuckled, despite himself, "Well I can't tell you to leave since I'm here too. So it's our little secret?"

A weird feeling shot through L, but the detective quickly shook it off, "I suppose so." He stuffed his hands in his jeans and began walking again, Light falling into step beside him.

"So are have you completely recovered?" Light asked after a bit, "I know almost drowning is rather unnerving, but you can't let it get to you."

"I have had more than enough experience with such things; I assure you I was not scarred for life." Truth be told, L had had a few brushes with death, though he'd never been so valiantly saved before by a complete stranger.

"Well that's good; the ocean's a magnificent thing."

"It covers two thirds of the planet's surface." L said, looking towards the glittering, dark mass of water.

"It also holds to most diverse collection of animals."

"And the most secrets."

"It has chasms that rival the Grand Canyon."

"There are volcanoes and hot water vents that reach boiling temperatures."

"The creatures at the bottom of the ocean are mostly harmless bacteria."

"They are also the oldest things on this planet and hold the most scientific secrets."

Light laughed suddenly, casting L an admiring glance, "I never met somebody who knew as much as I did about the ocean."

"Good conversation is hard to come by, isn't it?" L replied cheerfully, "And something tells me you barely shared any information with me at all."

"And the same to you." Light responded shrewdly.

L chuckled and turned to look up instead, his back straightening as his head tilted to gaze at the stars. Billions of tiny, flickering balls of gas, billions and billions of miles away shone down on the two of them. The galaxy held a number of wonders L would love to see, though knew he never would. There was something alluring about wanting something you could not have.

Light looked up too, stopping beside the detective and smiling faintly, "Makes you feel kind of small, doesn't it? Sort of puts all our petty problems into perspective…"

"Indeed." L murmured, "Did you know, outside of our galaxy, four planets have been discovered that could easily sustain life? The smallest is almost four times the size of Earth."

"Can you imagine?" Light sighed, "I wish I would be alive in the next three hundred years to see what happens to our race."

L grimaced, "They'll probably turn on themselves like wild dogs and tear each other to pieces."

"You're rather pessimistic, aren't you?"

"Realistic."

"Almost the same thing."

They chuckled quietly and L stole a glance at Light, enchanted by the silver moon light on the lifeguard's hair. He wondered what he must look like, in Light's eyes. He knew he slouched, and had dark crescents under his eyes, and his hair had a mind of its own. Watari had a favorite saying that L thought was spot on; 'you can't control everything in life; your hair was put on top of your head to remind you of that.' And that just about summed up L's hair style. He was thin, pale, and wasn't keen on social interactions, but he was smart.

Light, on the other hand, was smart, handsome, and funny. He was obviously very confident about himself and L had not a doubt in his mind that the lifeguard had no trouble picking up anybody. That just made it more of a challenge, and a lot more interesting. L wasn't quite sure what the challenge itself was just yet, but he knew it had to do with a lot more time spent with Light Yagami.

"Ryuzaki-san?"

"No need to be so formal, Light-kun. After you save somebody's life, formality seems a little redundant."

"Ryuzaki-kun, why did you come out here tonight?" Light asked, curious despite himself.

"Hmm…probably for the same reason you did." L admitted, "I don't sleep and I had a lot weighing on my mind. This just seemed like a relaxing sort of thing to do."

Light nodded thoughtfully, "I know this is a little out of the blue, but why'd you swim so far out today?"

"Ah, that. Well…" L bit his thumb as he thought back, "I guess I just lost track of where I was."

"A little tip? Just in case that happens again, don't fight against it. Just let the wave carry you and you'll end up washing up on shore."

"Thank you." L filed that away, though he was certain it would never happen again, "I have a bit of a confession, Light-kun."

"Oh?"

"I cannot swim."

"What?!"

"Well," L amended, "to be more precise, I cannot swim well. I never learned and was just relying on basic instinct."

Light looked horrified, "You're lucky to be alive! Look, Ryuzaki-kun, you need to learn some time or another, or next time you might actually get hurt."

The concern in the lifeguard's voice was touching, and L smiled behind his thumb, "I do not plan on swimming anytime soon."

Light looked around the deserted beach and then back at his company, "Ok, how about this; I'll teach you to swim properly and you will pay more attention to what you do in the water. Deal?"

"How will Light-kun teach me to swim properly?" L asked, crossing his arms.

"We have the beach to ourselves and a perfectly good body of water, and I'm trained in this sort of thing." Light responded, "It's something you need to know Ryuzaki-kun."

L scowled. He did not want to go swimming, "I have not brought any swimwear."

"That's fine, we can use our boxers."

That got L's attention. Seeing this gorgeous human being in his underwear, all wet, might be worth some time swimming. "I'm not here for very long. I leave day after tomorrow. That gives us this night and tomorrow night."

"And by tomorrow night you'll be swimming like a pro." Light promised, already pulling off his shirt, "Come on now, I thought you weren't scarred for life, remember?"

Sighing, L pulled off his shirt and let it drop to the ground. His pants went next, and he stepped out of them clad in a pair of pale blue boxers. "Very well, but Light-kun better keep his promise or I'll expect a full re-fund."

"Deal." Light smiled, making L's heart stutter. He then shed his clothes, leaving him in dark red boxers. He walked out to the surf, smiling reassuringly as L followed. "Alright, we'll walk out to about mid stomach level and then start, ok?"

"Fine." L shivered as he stepped back into the water, his body remembering the wave the second his feet touched the surf. But he pushed those thoughts aside and followed Light, keeping his eyes glued on his sharp, beautiful shoulder blades bathed in moonlight. He stopped next to Light, the water sloshing around his navel. "Now what?"

"Now close your eyes, take a deep breath, and get your head wet." Light instructed.

"What? But it's cold!" L complained.

"I'll do it too. And yes, it's a little cold, but you'll warm up soon." Light said, and then dunked his head.

L gritted his teeth but followed suit, sliding under the water and then immediately resurfacing, his hair in his eyes. Brushing it away impatiently, he blinked water droplets from his eyelashes as Light reemerged.

"Ok, worst is over." Light joked, "Now, the best way to swim is free style. You lie on your stomach and use your arms to move forward, kicking your feet under water. I'll show you how and then you copy, ok?"

"Observational learning, fine by me." L moved away, watching as Light swam a short distance and then turned around and came back.

"Just arch your arms over your head and keep your fingers together to act like flippers." Light said, moving beside L and taking his hand, showing him how, "Keep it slightly cupped, yes like that, and then you're good."

L stared at Light's hands around his own, "I think I'll try now." It was a simple series of movements, and soon he got the hang of it. Then Light taught him how to breathe while doing that, not to panic if water got in his mouth, and how to speed up.

They spent so much time practicing they lost track of the night, and high tide began to roll in, along with larger swells.

They hadn't been paying attention, having too much fun swimming around after each other and seeing who could hold their breath the longest (Light won that challenge). But as they were playing, a wave rolled over the two of them, not nearly as big as the one that had grabbed L before, but big enough.

L went under immediately and memories came rushing back; the crushing blackness, the burning of his lungs, not being able to see and breathe. Panic flooded his chest and he shot to the surface, arms grabbing him as he came up. He gasped and clung to Light, shuddering, his eyes wide.

"Ryuzaki?" Light said, unintentionally dropping the honorific as the wild eyed man clung to him desperately, "Hey, it's ok, you're fine, see? It was a small wave."

"I—uh—sorry." L mumbled, releasing Light, feeling shame wash over him like another powerful wave.

"No don't be, I wasn't paying attention; I'm the one who should be sorry." Light replied, touching L's arm gently.

"My end of the deal clearly stated I needed to pay more attention." L said, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt. He might as well just sink under the waves and die of embarrassment. It hadn't been that bad at all, but there was obviously some left over trauma from the first drowning attempt. Light's hand on his arm burned, and L jerked away automatically, missing the flash of hurt in Light's eyes. "My apologies, Light-kun."

Light studied L and then shoved his hands forwards, sending a large splash of water right into L's face. He watched impassively as L sputtered and stared accusingly at him with wide, panda eyes, "We're going to try something to get you over your fear of waves." He raised a hand, cutting off L's indignant look, "Bare with me. We're going to wait for the next wave and you're going to let it carry you, alright? I'll be right here if something happens, but just let it toss you around a bit. You'll see how the ocean moves and how the swells form, and you'll be able to see which ones you need to be afraid of."

"I'm not afra—"

"You'd be a fool not to be." Light cut him off again, "Trust me on this, alright?"

Trust? L stared at Light; he barely knew the attractive lifeguard, would he really trust his life, his valuable life, in the hands of someone he just met?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Watari woke up at seven precisely and began making L's breakfast, not surprised to see the detective already up. He served him his tea with an absurd amount of sugar, along with a large slice of Brooklyn cheesecake. "Did you sleep at all last night, Master L?"

"Not really." L sighed, picking at his cheesecake.

"Your insomnia is getting worse lately." Watari observed, watching L drink his tea and eat a large forkful of cake.

"Mnnff fpphh hmm." L mumbled, and then swallowed, licking his lips, "Do we have any more éclairs?" He eyed the pastry as it was set before him. Its smooth tan body reminded him of something that brought a smile to his lips, and the chocolate topping made him think of light brown hair. The inside, filled with thick, delicious cream made L's eyes darken and his mouth water.

Seven éclairs later, L licked his lips and pushed his plate away, "Thank you, Watari."

"Of course." The old man said, clearing away the dishes, "Are we going to the beach today, Master L?"

"No," L said thoughtfully, surprising Watari, "I think I'd like to stay inside today."

"Very well."

L stood in the hot shower, the harmless water cascading down his nude body, running over his pale skin like a lover's caress. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, tilting his head back and letting the spray wash over his face.

_Trust? L stared at Light; he barely knew the attractive lifeguard, would he really trust his life, his valuable life, in the hands of someone he just met? Yes. He did. He wasn't sure why, but something about Light's melting caramel eyes drew L in like a month to a flame. He nodded silently and the two of them tread water in silence, watching and waiting for the next wave. They didn't have to wait long, and soon another swell rolled towards them. _

_Light rested his hand briefly on L's shoulder and then moved away, "Remember, just relax and don't panic." _

_L had stared at the wave as it came down upon him. Light was there. Light wouldn't let him drown. Then it hit him, and for the third time that day, L was sent tumbling head over heels. He was spun around and thrown in some random direction, yet he forced his body to remain limp. 'To conserve oxygen' he remembered Light saying. Finally, after what L thought to be a surprisingly short period of time, the wave passed and he swam to the surface._

_Light was waiting for him and his smile immediately made L feel warm inside. "You did it! See? I told you that you could do it! Well done!" He'd grabbed the detective in a warm hug, laughing delightedly._

A shiver traveled up L's spine as his body tingled, remembering the feeling of Light's almost nude body pressing against his own. Ambiguous feelings danced around his mind; he'd trusted Light Yagami with his life, and Light had taken good care of it. L no longer felt any sort of resemblance to fear when looking at the ocean. But he knew he'd been wrong to trust Light all the same. He was L, the world's greatest detective. He couldn't just carelessly toss his life in the hands of a smoking hot lifeguard, even if he wanted to. L had a duty, an obligation as who he was. So what could he do? He was leaving tomorrow night, and then it would all be over with; but during this time…should he see Light again? He wanted to, but that didn't make it right.

"Master L? You've been in there a while, are you alright?" Watari called, interrupting L's thoughts.

"Fine." L called, pushing his hair from his face. He briefly considered going to Watari with this problem, but quickly dismissed it. This was his own problem, not Watari's.

Light Yagami…everything about him made L hot all over. His body, his voice, his intellect…he was beyond perfect.

L sighed and turned the water off, stepping out of the shower and wrapping one of the white, fluffy towels around himself. He imagined it was Light's arms back around him, holding him close, whispering things in his ears. L's eyes narrowed, he wanted Light, but what he needed to see was if Light wanted him back.

The moment Watari fell asleep L left, amused by the thought that he was sneaking out like a teenager going to meet their forbidden lover. He walked briskly towards the beach, wearing nothing but his baggy jeans. He wasn't disappointed when he arrived and didn't find Light there, instead he walked towards the lifeguard's chair, smirking to himself as he climbed up into the high seat. It was like a throne, overlooking the entire world. Before him the ocean lay stretched out as far as he could see, and above him only stars. It was a magnificent place to sit.

"Hey! You! You're also not allowed there!"

L looked down and smiled at Light, "I'm good a breaking rules, Light-kun."

Light tapped his foot, "Get down from there or else."

"Or else what?"

"I…I'll come up and get you." Light threatened, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Come up then."

Growling under his breath and making mock death threats, Light climbed up and stood on the top rung of the ladder, eye level with L perched in his seat, "You sit like that?"

"Yes." L said, resting his chin on his knees, "It raises my intellect by 40%."

"Uh huh. Well then use all that extra intellect to get your butt off my seat." Light cocked an eyebrow, looking amused.

"No, I rather like it up here."

"Well too bad, you can't stay up there."

L raised his eyebrows, "Really? I think Light-kun is jealous." He lowered his legs and sat normally for once, "Would Light-kun like to share my new throne? He can sit on my lap and be my pet."

"What deranged ideas are going through your mind? You better put your legs back up; apparently you need that extra 40%."

"Has Light-kun not noticed? His seat is like a throne." L patted his lap invitingly, "It can't be comfortable standing like that."

"It's not, and no I haven't noticed my chair is like a throne; I've been too busy rescuing drowning idiots who can't swim." Light countered.

"A good excuse, though I bet Light-kun secretly liked it when I pretended to drown, that way he could give me CPR."

"What do you mean 'pretended'. You swallowed half the ocean!"

"I was very enthusiastic."

"You were very stupid."

"I resent that comment, Light-kun."

"Do you? Well I think you need to get out of my chair."

"Why?"

"Because you can't be up here unless you're a lifeguard."

L's eyes gleamed, "Ah ha. So, if Light-kun were to sit here, it would be legal?"

"Yes," Light sighed, "now get off."

"So if Light-kun sat here, and I sat on Light-kun, it would still be legal." L reasoned, ignoring the look he got from Light.

"Did…did you just plan all that out?"

"Plan what out?" L responded innocently.

"The entire conversation…never mind."

"So, is Light-kun satisfied with the arrangement?"

Light stared at L and L stared right back, "…fine. Now move your butt so I can sit down." He ignored the flash of triumph in L's face as he got up and maneuvered into his seat, letting the detective sit on his lap sideways. "You're really light."

"I have a fast metabolism." L explained, very happy with his perch. He had his legs over Light's and his arm around Light's shoulders to keep him from falling, just in case.

"I didn't see you at the beach today." Light said, keeping one of his arms around L's skinny waist in case a gust of wind blew him off.

"I usually don't go out during the day."

"Are you nocturnal or something?"

"Insomniac, actually."

"Ah, that explains the late night walks."

L stared out at the ocean unfurling below them. The moonlight made beautiful silver lights dance across the inky black surface, reminding L of the stars above them. "Light-kun…"

"Yes?"

"I'll miss…this when I'm gone." L said quietly, not elaborating on whether he'd miss their late night visits or the ocean.

Light looked out, "Do you have to leave tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Well, when?"

"Late, around two in the morning." It was always better for L to travel at late hours, for his own safety.

"Well that gives you some time to come back for more of…this." Light also didn't elaborate on what he meant, "So it's not really the last time."

"True." L brightened, smiling at Light. "Light-kun knows exactly what to say to make me feel better."

Light felt his face warm slightly, and that tiny smile L seemed to have reserved only for him made the lifeguard's stomach flip flop.

They sat on Light's throne for the rest of the night, silently watching the moon rise and fall and the ocean tide rise and fall with it. L was leaning against Light's chest, feeling relaxed and peaceful in their little world. He didn't think about leaving and returning to England, he didn't think about leaving Light behind, instead he thought about Light's arms around him and the sweet, gentle rise and fall of Light's chest. It lulled him into a doze, and for the first time in years, he slept untroubled for two straight hours.

When he awoke, the sun was rising and Light was shaking him gently, "Ryuzaki-kun, wake up, look at the sunrise."

L straightened up and yawned, rubbing his eyes and blinking in the morning light.

The top of the sun was rising over the ocean, colors bleeding across the sky in a beautiful spread of orange red and yellow. It looked like the ocean was on fire, and the water shone with the flames of the rising sun.

L had never seen such a spectacular sunrise in all his life, and it was fitting that it was the last one he'd see with Light. Turning to face Light, he blinked in surprise to see the lifeguard staring at him.

Light blushed at being discovered, "Sorry, but the colors on your skin…they're beautiful."

Beautiful? L had never been told that before. He would have scoffed if not for the look of wonderment on Light's face. Leaning forward, his heart leaping in his chest, L pressed his lips softly against Light's, running his fingers through his silky brown hair. It burned in his chest, and made the detective feel like he was floating and drowning all over again. A feeling seared under L's skin, making him gasp softly against Light's sweet lips, barely registering how he was pressed against the lifeguard. Then L drew away, his breathing quick and shallow.

Light stared at him, his lips parted slightly and a stunning red painted across his cheeks. His eyes were dark and the hair that L had been playing with stuck up at an odd angle.

"I have to go." L said quietly, sliding off Light's lap and descending towards the ground, leaving Light alone on his wooden throne. He set off towards the hotel, sand crunching under his feet.

"R-Ryuzaki!"

L turned, his eyes meeting with Light's.

A moment passed where nobody breathed, the rising sun bathing them both in bloody colors.

"Make sure not to be late tomorrow." Light called, "Or else!"

L smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it, Light-kun." He then set off, his step light and his heart feeling like it was made out of cotton candy.

When he arrived at the hotel room, he barely managed to slip in before Watari was up and about.

"Good morning, Master L. Did you sleep?"

"I did, Watari." L said, running his tongue over his lips. They tasted sweet, with a bit of ocean saltiness that made L's body tingle.

"I'm very glad. Remember, the car comes at two, so make sure you're ready to leave."

"I will, Watari." L replied absentmindedly, walking off to take a shower.

L stood once again under the shower, his mind whirling. He was anxious for tonight and dreaded it all the same. It might have been better if Light hadn't responded, if he'd shoved him away or acted disgusted. That way it wouldn't have hurt so much when L left tonight. But Light had told him to come back, he hadn't responded to the kiss, but he wanted him back. It made L feel like he was flying and being crushed at the same time. It was killing him. He wanted Light; he wanted to go to him tonight and take him in his arms and kiss the boy senseless. But after that he'd be ripped from Light's warm embrace and sent back to England with only his memories to keep him company. L had never met someone like Light in all his life, someone who was attractive mentally and physically, and liked L back.

How could he leave Light?

The answer was simple.

He had to because he was L, the world's greatest detective.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Watari looked up, smiling as L stood before him, "All ready to go, Master L?"

"Yes. I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back in time for the car." L said, his face carefully blank. The sun had set an hour ago and L felt now was the best time to go. He didn't want to miss a second with Light.

"Very well, I'll see you around two." Watari said, "Have a pleasant walk."

"Thank you." L left and ran for the beach, his bare feet pounding on the wooden boardwalk. He reached the sand and looked around, wondering where Light was, or if he'd gotten here yet. Walking now, the detective ventured out, keeping an eye out for the beautiful lifeguard. He didn't walk far before he spotted him, sitting under their throne and playing with some sand. L smiled and walked over.

Light looked up as L sat beside him, smiling in return and dusting his hands off, "I was waiting since sundown."

"I, sadly, couldn't leave that early. I might have aroused suspicion." L sighed, and then smiled at Light, "I'm glad to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too." Light murmured, and then reached for L, pulling the detective closer and putting his lips against his ear, "You surprised me last night, I never got to respond."

L bit down his lower lip, a shudder crawling up his body, "Light-kun did respond when he told me to come back. Or else."

"Or else." Light agreed, resting their foreheads together. "Ryuzaki…"

L looked at him, his dark eyes burning as he closed the distance between them, kissing Light firmly. He held the lifeguard against his body, and felt Light's arms wrap around his neck, bringing them closer together.

Light moaned quietly against L's lips, opening his mouth and letting L plunge his tongue inside. He tasted sweet, like cake and…éclairs?

Tasting every bit of Light's mouth, L pressed Light down into the sand, straddling him as he ravished his mouth. He felt Light tug at his hair and he moaned, pressing down against the lifeguard. He raked his nails over Light's shirt, hiking it up and over the brunet's head. He pushed it away and descended upon the tan flesh that had mocked him for days.

"O-oh!" Light breathed as L's tongue ran over a nipple, "R-Ryuzaki…" he tangled his fingers in L's dark hair, moaning as L's skilled mouth licked and nipped at his exposed skin. "Mnnhhhh…."

Those soft, pleasured moans that came from Light's mouth made L's arousal grow. He moved back up Light's body, licking the side of his neck and then biting on it sharply, marking the lifeguard as his. The sharp cry of pain and pleasure made L moan, licking the spot and then kissing Light passionately.

Light wrapped his arms around L's thin body, holding him close, as L kissed him senselessly. He had no idea how he did it, but Ryuzaki's lips stole Light's breath away, making him needy and lightheaded. "Mnn, R-Ryuzaki…" He lifted one of his legs, rubbing it against the bulge in L's pants.

L broke the kiss with a sharp gasp, a shudder traveling up his body. He quickly shed his own shirt and then fell back in Light's arms, kissing him longingly as the lifeguard's sure hands ran over his sides and up his back, caressing him.

"Ryuzaki…" Light murmured again, and then moaned as L's soft, sweet lips pressed against his throat, "A-aah!" He felt L's teeth close around his neck again, marking him once more and sending pleasure racing through his body. He didn't know when this pale, sleep deprived man had become so addicting, Light couldn't recall why he'd wanted to see him so badly the past couple of nights. When he'd spotted the lonely, hunched figure walking along the beach, he'd been overjoyed to realize it was the same man he'd pulled from the ocean. His train of thought derailed however, when L placed his hand over his erection and rubbed it slowly through his thin shorts. "Oohhh…"

"Light-kun is so beautiful," L whispered suddenly, "his mind and his body."

Light's eyes fluttered open, his lips red and wet from their kisses and his face flushed from pleasure. "I'm nothing compared to you." He replied quietly, reaching up and resting his hand against L's cheek, "Ryuzaki…you're…perfect."

It felt like a knife had pierced L through his chest, watching such a beautiful, god like creature say that he was perfect. "Light…" he murmured, dropping the honorific, his eyes closing as Light's hand rested against his face. He couldn't continue, so he leaned over him and kissed the lifeguard, his lips soft and wanting and tender. He felt Light shiver in his arms and respond with his own kiss, the two of them completely wrapped up in each other.

"Ryuzaki, I want you." Light whispered when they broke for air, "Please."

"Light…are you sure?" L asked, his eyes wide. He longed for Light, of course, but he didn't expect Light to feel so strongly back. Certainly not after two days.

"Yes." Light said firmly, his hands trailing over L's chest and brushing a nipple, making the detective ache all over for the man beneath him.

L kissed him as his hands slid over Light's body, undoing his shorts and pushing them and his underwear off. He felt Light's hands pull off his own baggy jeans and boxers, and then they lay in the sand, completely intertwined, just feeling each other's bodies.

Light arched off the sand and moaned as L's wandering hand found his arousal, stroking him and sending pleasure rolling through his body. He felt L slide down his body and he spread his legs, giving the detective more room. "Ngh, R-Ryuzaki, f-feels so good…"

"Light-kun looks beautiful like this." L murmured, his voice dark and lusty. He licked three of his fingers while he ran his thumb over the head of Light's shaft, "Does Light-kun want more?" He slid a finger inside the lifeguard as he said 'more'.

The dark, sultry tone L used made Light arch his back and groan. He didn't think L was capable of such a tone, but oh did it do things to him. "Yes, more, please more." He panted, rolling his hips up to try and get him to add another finger.

L watched with a hungry expression as he added another digit, fingering the moaning lifeguard on the beach. Light's face contorted with pleasure and need, making L increase the pace with his hand, stroking Light mercilessly, earning more wantonly sounds.

The lifeguard felt the fingers brush against something deep inside him and it made Light arch off the sand and cry out, "RYUZAKI! Oh there, hit there again!" He begged, his nails digging small furrows in the sand as he clawed at the ground for purchase. Instead he felt the fingers being removed and suddenly L was hovering over him, his dark eyes burning with something unsaid as he slid into Light.

It was tight and hot and a million times better than what L had daydreamed of. He felt Light constrict around him as he settled inside, making the velvety walls tighten even more, "L-Light…!"

Light's chest heaved up and down as he fought for breath, his body shaking as it was filled and stretched to the breaking point. It hurt, though the pain was tempered with L's hand playing with his erection, rubbing him to distract him from the discomfort.

After a couple seconds, L shifted his hips, moaning quietly, "L-Light, are y-you ok?" He panted breathlessly.

"Y-yeah." Light managed, feeling the pain begin to ebb, being replaced with a deep, ache in his body. He wanted it; he wanted L to take him there in the sand in front of their throne. "Ryuzaki, please, more."

L rolled his hips forwards and then began thrusting into Light, careful not to hurt him. He felt like his body was on fire from being inside Light, and he angled himself deeper to make the lifeguard see stars.

The pain vanished, replaced by a burning pleasure that overrode Light's body. He cried out and his hands flew to L's shoulders, "AH! Ohh yes yes more, harder!" he begged, wanting to feel more of that feeling that only L could give him.

A groan flew from L's lips at Light's demands and he picked up the pace, aiming for that spot as he pushed into Light, moaning loudly, "N-ngh, Light! Ah yes!"

"Ryuzaki!" Light pleaded, "Harder, more please more!" He curled his legs up to his chest, and felt L slam deep inside of him, making Light scream, "YES! Yes just like that!"

"L-Light—!" L cried out, waves of pleasure coiling in his gut, "Mnn yesss!" He slammed into Light, snapping his hips forwards and making Light scream his name over and over again. He wanted to tell Light his real name, to call him L, to make Light scream that at the top of his lungs as he came. But that would be foolish—he still had enemies around here, and it would endanger Light as well. So he plunged into the lifeguard, hitting his abused prostate as his release threatened to overwhelm him, and let him call out his alias instead.

Light couldn't hold on anymore. He came with a loud scream of L's false name, arching off the sand and coming over his chest. He felt his entrance seize around L and heard the detective cry out his name, making him shudder and moan as L filled him up with his hot seed.

L slowly drew out of Light, his arms shaking as he collapsed next to the lifeguard. His bones felt like they had been turned to rubber and his mind was swimming in a pleasure-filled haze. Reaching over, he gathered Light in his arms.

They were both sandy and sticky and rather disgusting, but neither of them cared a bit.

Light rested his head against L's chest, listening to the detective's heartbeat slowly return to normal as they lay in the darkness.

"What time is it?" L suddenly asked, his voice slurred slightly.

Light looked at his watch, "Quarter to two."

L groaned and his arms tightened around Light, "I have to go."

A sharp pain laced through Light's body that had nothing to do with sex, "What? Now?" He sat up and looked down at L, hoping he was joking. But the detective's usually blank face was marred by sadness, and his eyes stared intently at Light, as if to memorize every inch of his face before he left.

L got up, helping Light to his feet. Wordlessly, they waded out into the surf and cleaned themselves off, heavy thoughts brooding over them both.

On the beach they tugged their clothes on, and finally L spoke.

"I will miss you, Light." He didn't look at Light, though his voice was soft and raw.

"I'll miss you too, Ryuzaki." Light murmured.

Silence filled the space between them.

"I…I need to go." L said quietly, and began to walk off.

Light stood there and watched him go; feeling like a piece of him had been ripped off and taken with the detective. He turned away, not able to watch any longer. Slowly, he began to walk the opposite direction; feeling like his heart was made of lead. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps running up behind him until they were almost upon him, and the lifeguard turned in confusion in time to see L racing at him. "Ryuza—?" He began, and then L charged into him, tackling him to the ground and kissing him fiercely.

L clung onto the Light for dear life, pouring out his desperate emotion into the kiss. He felt Light hold him tightly, as if they could somehow stay together if they could just hang on tight enough. L drew away and stared intensely down at the lifeguard, "I love you, Light Yagami." He whispered, his voice just as serious and intense as his gaze.

Light felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces, "I love you too, Ryuzaki. So much." He kissed him again, running his fingers through L's unruly hair.

Slowly, hating himself, L pulled away. He had to go. L stood and helped Light to his feet and hugged him once more, inhaling his scent and imprinting the feeling of their bodies so close, "I love you." He repeated, wishing those words would somehow make him stay.

"I love you too." Light murmured, and then felt L draw away.

L held his hands briefly and then let them fall. He opened his mouth to say farewell but the words wouldn't come. He turned and fled, racing down the beach towards where he knew Watari and the car would be waiting. Big, hot, wet tears rolled down his face as he ran. They tasted like saltwater. They tasted like the ocean. They tasted like Light…

Watari said nothing as they sat in the car on the way to the airport. He didn't think L noticed the steady stream of silent tears running down his cheeks.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Months had come and gone since that summer, and L worked away on case after case. He was still in England, and the today's case was a series of brutal murders in a certain village. It was a pleasant distraction, and L spent countless hours hunched over his computer, fingers flying over the keyboard as he worked.

Watari walked in one evening to find L pouring over his work, "Master L?"

"Yes? What is it?" L mumbled distractedly.

"It is seven o'clock."

"Oh? Oh. Yes, coming." L saved his work and shut off his computer, standing and stretching. Watari had wanted to take him to some place this evening for a little break, and L wasn't going to complain—everyone needed a break now and then.

The thought sent a pang through his chest as he remembered his last break. His chest still ached like an open wound that refused to heal every time his mind wandered back to that moonlit beach. He shook himself, not wanting to go back.

Watari smiled and led L to the car, getting in and beginning to drive, "Master L, you recall that time at the beach?" He asked after a bit of silence.

L's head snapped up. He wondered for a brief second if this was some form of punishment, "Yes."

"And you recall all those nights you snuck out?"

"Ye—what?" But L had slipped up.

Watari chuckled, "Master L, I have been with you since you were a child. You really think you can slip past me like that?"

"My apologies, Watari." L said, a grudging smile on his lips. He'd have to be more careful.

Watari smiled around his mustache and continued driving in silence. He pulled up to a garden park and let the car idle, "There is a friend of mine waiting in the park to talk to you about something important."

"About the case?" L asked, but was out of the car before Watari could respond. This was good, L thought as he walked through the park, another witness could help prove that his suspect was actually the murderer. Now he just needed a motive…

Something caught his eye and L turned, distracted.

Sitting on a bench, dressed in slacks and a button down white shirt with a red tie, was…was…

L stared. No. It couldn't be him. He was hallucinating obviously. Too much chocolate cake and not enough rest. His mind wandered to éclairs and L shoved the thought away. He hadn't been able to eat éclairs since. L looked again at the young man sitting alone. Could it be…?

Slowly, not daring to trust himself, L began walking towards him. It was only when the man looked up and his face lit up with joy and did L break into a run. Ignoring the startled looks of pedestrians, he threw himself into the lifeguard's waiting arms, burying his face in the crook of his shoulder and murmuring, "Light, Light, Light," over and over again.

Light held L tightly, his face buried in his sweet smelling black hair. When L pulled back and opened his mouth, to no doubt ask what he was doing here, Light kissed him passionately.

With a soft moan L responded eagerly, tasting that sweet and salty flavor that was uniquely Light's. He tangled his fingers in the lifeguard's smooth hair and held him there, kissing him fiercely. When they finally broke for air, L's face was flushed, "Light, how did you…?" He was completely speechless.

"Watari." Light smiled, "He sent me a plane ticket and told me I needed to come back to you."

Watari. L felt his heart swell up with affection towards the man he considered to be his father. "Light, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, L." Light purred, and then grinned when L paused.

"Did you…?" L looked bewildered.

"Watari." Light explained again, and they both laughed.

"He didn't tell you my real name, did he?"

"No, that he wouldn't."

"Good. That's something I wanted to tell you myself." L smiled cheekily and drew Light back, kissing him longingly, and the pressing his lips to his ear, "Because I want to hear you screaming my real name when you come."

Light shivered pleasantly, "We have all the time in the world for that." He teased, kissing the detective again.

L smiled into their kisses, tightening his embrace around the younger man, "I love you, Light."

"I love you too, L."

The End.


End file.
